Incognito Era
|-| Events = Description The Incognito Era was centered around the Spartan supersoldiers who were part Incognito Company,or centered around those involved with the Company. However, it also revolves around those who survived Experiment Gladiator and Project GLADIUS. Most of the supersoldiers involved in these events participate in them after the Human-Covenant war, with the exception of the first year of their first deployment. Events 2525 Project GLADIUS' Deployment Being deployed a week after the original Spartan-II's, Project GLADIUS was sent to Reach by ONI to take out the Insurrection on Harmony. Managing to push back the rebels, they were quickly resisted when the Insurrectionist's witnessed two of them be killed by a rocket launcher. 2538 Operation: THRONE Hannah-218 and many marines participated in Operation: THRONE, where they had to sabotage a CCS-class carrier, with Hannah making every Marine evacuate after she activated the bomb, and then the SPARTAN-II jumped out of the CCS-class carrier and was taken into the UNSC Humanity's Privilege. 2540 Incognito Company's Deployment When the Company was first deployed onto the battlefield, they were deployed onto a Cove-occupied shield world, where a large amount of the Spartan's were killed by the Covenant, with others going missing. Because of this, the surviving Fireteams were separated for a large period of time, resulting in Fireteams Gamma Two, Delta Four and Iota Three being confirmed KIA after the battle was over, with Fireteam Omega Seven being confirmed MIA. 2541 Installation 07 One year later, some of the remaining Spartans, whom had survived the battle, ended up going on another mission involving another Forerunner Installation, this time by accident, when the ship they were assigned to had a Slipspace drive malfunction. After they got to the installation, the ship deployed as many forces as they could to investigate, resulting in the Spartans discovering more Flood. However, only one Fireteam ended up being killed, Fireteam Iota Two. Afterwards, the Fireteams went their separate ways, fighting their own battles. 2558 The Second Battle of Requiem Anchor Team partaken on Requiem, performing adequately. However, Randolph-I335 is killed. Installation 00 After the Spartan's Prayer crashed onto Installation 00, Jay-I425, Jayne-I428, and Kal-I338 managed to locate survivors who weren't already taken out by the Banished. Jayne lead the resettelement effort, while Kal scouted out the enemy. Jay ended up leading a small team of Marines and ODSTs and attacked Banished forces. However, there were too many casualties and Jay was forced to fall back. Kal found out that the banished had been looking for a composer, and after learning this he reported back to the groups camp, sparking rumors amongst the survivors. Eventually, the survivors tried to destroy the Banished jamming stations to try and contact the Spirit of Fire, and despite destroying one of the stations, they ultimately failed at that. Battle for the Temple Eventually, the survivors discovered a Forerunner temple that held valuable forerunner weaponry, which was how Jay received his boltshot. The banished ended up up invading the temple, and the survivors ended up retaking the temple, with much resistance. Eventually, the survivors took as many forerunner weapons as they could and destroyed the temple. The Flood Eight months into the survivor's stay, patrols began to go missing, with no trace of them found. It was originally suspected that this was the Banished's doing, but then those suspicions were dropped when Jay went searching and returned with horrify news; the Flood had returned. The small camp originally was going to look for the composer themselves, that is, until the Banished found it. Battle for the Composer After the Banished found the composer, UNSC, Banished, and Flood units clashed, until almost all of the UNSC forces were forced to fall back, with the Banished doing the same, with the Flood destroying it. Battle for the Index Finally, the Banished ended up finding the Activation Index, and once the survivor's found out, they, along with Fireteam Gamma One, attempting to capture it with as many forces as they could, meaning all of their forces. Eventually, all of the UNSC forces were killed except for Jay, Kal, and Jayne. Evacuation Finally, Anchor Team makes contact with a UNSC ship, the Under Summer's Gaze. Beta Hydri VI Spartan-I303, who had been fighting the Insurrection on Beta Hydri VI for four years, meets up with Anchor Team and is assisted in fighting the Insurrectionist threat. Installation 02 While Anchor Team were crashing on Installation 00, Adam-I420 had been sent on a mission by ONI to investigate Installation 02 for promeathean activity. He, along with Marines Sgt. Frederick Tyranian and Pt. Torin Qedue landed on the Installation, and while no promeatheans were found, they did find Covenant. Being outnumbered, Torin took several plasma shots to the head. Tyranian had been shot in the leg several times, and Adam managed to get to safety before fighting off the enemy. Adam ended up calling for backup, but the pelican was shot down by the Covenant's Air-to-air guns, and Adam and Tyranian were stranded, much like Anchor Team. Adam was stranded for months. However, Anchor Team had escaped from Installation 00 and they had a run-in a with a Guardian, where they would have to fight against many Promeatheans, with Fred being shot through the head. Earth After Cortana and her created attacked earth, Peter-I357 ended up fighting off as many promeatheans as he could, managing to escape to Harvest. However, he was followed by a small promeathean force, where he was ambushed. He fended off as many of them as he could, until he locked himself in his pelican. His status is currently unknown. 2559 Cryo After Anchor Team's Pelican ran out of fuel, the four went into cryo after noticing that the Pelican had cryo pods. 2562 Waking Up Anchor Team woke up from cryo three years later, where they found Earth completely abandoned, and where Spartans IIs and IIIs are in hiding, while the Spartan-IVs are dying off in a massive scale, and where the galaxy is scarred by the Human-Created conflict. Sacrifice After landing on Earth and discovering survivors, Anchor Team had to deal with Insurrectionist attacks. However, things worsened when the Flood were found on Earth. Jay, already injured, manually detonated a Slipspace bomb and sacrificed himself in the process, helping the rest of Anchor Team survive. |-| Stories= These are the stories in the Incognito Era. If you have made one for this universe, please add it, with your username as well. *Halo: Incognito Spartan - JayStopMotionAndMore *Halo: The Spartan's Prayer - JayStopMotionAndMore *Halo: The Warrior's Gladius - JayStopMotionAndMore |-| Characters= Note: These are all characters who have pages. If you want to see if there are any other characters that do not have pages, click here or here. Spartans Incognito Company *Jay-I425 *Kal-I338 *Jayne-I428 *Adam-I420 *Randolph-I335 *Rick-I331 *Geoff-I394 *Peter-I357 *Juan-I401 *Spartan-I303 Spartan-IVs *Jox Regdinal Project GLADIUS *Hannah-218 Other *Hral Torumai *Participant 1 *Participant 2 Rules There aren't really many rules, except for these things: Humor Humor is allowed, however, it should be to the extent that the reader should still take it seriously. If it has the humor template, it is not going to be taken seriously, especially for Characters. Stories Stories can be highly debatable. It depends on how the story is told, and what characters there are. I don't really care on what storytelling you use, and honestly, you can tell the story the way you want. However, it must be at least 4-5 sentences before being added to the stories part of the page. Be canon-friendly Despite that this is an expanded universe, don't go overboard, and at least have the character either get killed before the Created conflict, or you will have to have the character go through the conflict, and please noted that in 2562, the Created had been defeated, as for one thing, some is different, and I like to think of it as an alternate universe. Members The following is the list of members for the Incognito Era * JayStopMotionAndMore, creator and contributor * biojayfan, co-creator Sign-Up You wanna join? Just ask me right here! Also, don't steal my waffles. Category:Expanded Universe